Grif: Combat Evolved
by JustNightCrawling
Summary: Ok have you asked yourself, what would it be like if the guys (and girls) from Blood Gulch, were in the Halo Campaign and you wanted see how that would play out, well this is the story for you, it's where Grif takes the place of the Chief, Hope you Enjoy Halo: Combat Evolved RvB style!
1. The Pillar of What!

Grif: Combat Evolved

Writers Note: Well this is my new series, this chapters based on Halo: CE's first level. Also if you have an MP3 player or YouTube on hand, there will be music cues, so when you see it you have an option to play the song. Hope you Enjoy!

Chapter One: The Pillar of What!?

"Cortana should we wake him" Keyes asks Cortana, "Yes but this one isn't John?" Cortana questions Keyes, "Ah well one of our Spartans, Caboose, accidentally opened the hatch, while we were escaping Reach, so John's dead." Keyes informs Cortana, "Ah really, whatever wake him up!" Cortana orders Keyes angered.

Meanwhile in the control room.

"Vic thaw him out." Keyes tells Vic, "Oky doky, Duuude." Vic assures Keyes, "Ok other guy get down there." Vic tells the other guy in the room, the other guy runs down to the cryogenic chamber, "Ok, Duuude, thawing him out now." Vic informs the other guy, the cryogenic chamber opens up with a disgruntled Grif rolling out of it.

"Hey what the hell man!" Grif grunts, "Sorry for the quick thaw Grif, but we need you." The other guy tells Grif, "Well it better be important, I was having the best sleep ever!" Grif complains, suddenly there is an explosion.

Meanwhile somewhere else on The Pillar of Autumn.

"Lopez, Simmons, Tex, Doc, Tucker, Church, Kaikaina, Jones, Donut and Caboose, we need to get in that escape pod!" Sarge gives his orders out, "But sir, shouldn't we help Butch and the rest of command?" Simmons questions, "Well one Simmons Butch is dead, and two command has it's hands full!" Sarge yells at his maroon second in command, "Hands full?, What with Grif, because I don't think it's the aliens" Church tells the group.

"Grif you mean the orange guy?!" Caboose yells in Church's ear, "Shut the fuck up Caboose." Tucker tells the brain dead soldier, "This is the worst idea ever, Grif the only hope, my ass, I mean I was on Noble Team dammit, I should have been chosen!" Tex growls, "What I think Grif will do a good job Tex." Donut states, "Well I don't want a war at all, there not peaceful guys." Doc tells everyone calmly.

"Doc and Donut, shut up, Tex I do agree with you that Grif is not the right choice, but we have to get in the escape pod now!" Sarge shouts annoyed, suddenly they hear an explosion, "SON OF A BITCH, RUN!" They all yell in fear as they run into the escape pod.

Meanwhile back at the control room.

**EXPLOSION** "SON OF A BITCH, RUN!" Grif screams as he pushes the other guy out of his way, he then runs into the blood filled hallway, "Shit there's blood everywhere!" Grif cries out, **EXPLOSION** "AH FUCK!" Grif shouts as he jumps over a useless structure.

Grif then ran through more and more hallways, "Why are these hallways so damn dark!" Grif told himself, he started to com across a hell of a lot of locked doors, "Why the fuck are all these doors locked!" Grif shouted out, he then saw a door with a green light on it. "Finally a door that's not..." Grif cut himself off as a giant, blue alien towered above him.

"AH BLUE THINGY!" Grif screamed as he punched the alien in the face, Grif kept on running through random hallways until he came across command, where he saw Keyes, "Oh my god, Keyes I'm so glad to see you!" Grif tells Keyes, "Yeah well I'm glad to see you too, Grif, now here's your new AI, Cortana." Keyes gives information to Grif.

"Oh shit a hot digital chick!" Grif yells stoked, "Shut up you idiot!" Cortana shouts in anger, "alright, alright, settle down you two, now Grif here's her chip you need to protect her, alright." Keyes says while giving the chip, "Oh I will!" Grif shouts excited, he then puts the chip inside his helmet, but while doing so, Keyes gives him another item.

"Oh I think you will be needing this as well." Keyes tells him while giving him a Magnum pistol, "Holy crap a pistol, thanks Keyes!" Grif thanks Keyes, "Well you better get going, that's in order soldier." Keyes gives an order to Grif, "Alright, Captain!" Grif shouts as he runs out of the command room, he then trips over something.

"Ah fuck, what was that!" Grif shouts in pain, "It was an Assault Rifle, Grif." Cortana tells Grif what he tripped on, "Ah yes another weapon!" Grif shouts Lima little boy on Christmas morning, he then runs past a bunch of Marines, blowing down a lot of aliens, until Cortana informs him that the ship is on a crash course toward Halo.

"Halo, what the fuck is that!" Grif asks Cortana, "It's a mysterious planet like ring." Cortana informs the orange soldier, "Oh well what should we do Cortana." Grif tells Cortana worried, "Well I suggest we get in that escape pod with those Marines." Cortana tells him what to do, "Ok I agree!" He yells while jumping into the escape pod.

The escape pod launches out into space, "Hey Grif wanna take a seat!" Cortana shouts, "YES!" Grif yells scared.

Meanwhile in another escape pod.

"Well we're close to the ground men!" Sarge informs the group, "Oh fuck, we're going to die!" Tucker screams while pissing himself, "Jo-N-es calm him down!" Sarge yells at Jones, "Oh my god, it's pronounced Jones, many people have the name dammit!" Jones shouts annoyed at Sarge, "Ah shut up you-" Sarge was yelling at Jones but was cut off by Tucker who was yelling.

"Oh fuck were almost there!" **EXPLOSION**.

One hour later.

"Ah what the hell happened!" Church shouts, "My leg!" Tucker cries in pain, "Holy crap we landed!" Simmons says in glee, "That's right Simmons we did!" Sarge shouts while giving Simmons a high five, but the celebration was cut short because, right when the crew stepped out on the grass, they were surrounded by The Covenant.

"Ah shit." Church says to himself. (Music cue Blood Gulch Blues 0:00-0:16)

To Be Continued.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and remember to review, more reviews equals more chapters! Chow for Now!


	2. What Floats Above an Angel's Head

Grif: Combat Evolved

Chapter Two: What Floats Above an Angel's Head

(Music cue Blood Gulch Blues 2:03-2:24

"Grif we are striking the ring at a high velocity!" Cortana shouts worrying if they would survive, "Is that a bad thing?!" Grif cries dumb-founded, "Yes!" Cortana yells at the idiotic orange Spartan, "Well SON O-", **KABOOM**.

Two minutes later.

Grif awoke in a heap of equipment and dead marines, "Ah what happened?" He grunts, "We hit the ground, everyone died except you." Cortana informs him about the casualties and situation, "Ah that sucks so what are we doing here anyway?" Grif burps out, "Well you pig, we are here to save Sarge's squad, which includes-" She starts to state before Grif cuts her off by yelling, "Yeah I know who they include, now can I save my sister, and just leave the rest to die?" Grif tries to negotiate a much better plan.

"Now why would you do that?" Cortana questions, "Well there assholes." Grif puts bluntly, "No we can't do that, we need backup." The AI orders Grif, "Alright, alright, I'll go and save them so where do we go?" The soldier asks Cortana, "Well you just have to run over there." Cortana tells him while pointing a mile across the trees and mountains, "Really that far uhh..."

Two hours later.

Grif was running across the canyon, shooting aliens and avoiding there ships in the sky, until he finally reached the base and unwillingly saved the crew, "Wow Grif you did it!" Sarge yells in surprise, "Yeah I'm feeling proud and tired, mostly tired." Grif mumbles to Sarge, "Hey the ship came, and it brought the Warthog!" Sarge howls, "You mean Puma right?" He questions Sarge, "No Grif Warthog sounds better." Simmons states, "Ok whatever." Grif replies lazy.

"Well men here's the plan me, Simmons and Grif will take the Warthog, while the rest of you go back to the New Mombasa outpost!" Sarge shouts to the group, "Sounds like an order Sarge!" Church assures Sarge as he walks inside the Pelican, "Fire it up Lopez!" Doc commands Lopez, "Afirmativo." Lopez tells Doc, and just like that the Pelican was gone.

"Well men let's get in the Warthog!" Sarge shouts at Simmons and Grif, "SHOTGUN!" Grif shouts, "AH FUCK!" A disgruntled Simmons grunts, they all settled up Grif the driver, Sarge the passenger and Simmons the gunner, "Well Cortana were all ready to go, where to?" Grif asks Cortana, Cortana then loads up a map and a marker, "Alright here we go, oh and Sarge turn on the radio!" Grif shouts in excitement. (Music cue Blood Gulch Blues 1:00-1:50)

Meanwhile at a Covenant base.

"BLAARG STUPID HUMANS!" The elite said to a marine he slaughtered, the Covenant then just watched from above there base waiting for something to happen, "Hey Elite how's your day going?" The Jackal asked the Elite about his day, "WELL ITS GOING BLAARG AN-" The elite was in mid-senate when he heard something, "DO HEAR THAT!" The elite asks the Jackal, "Yeah, WHAT IS THAT MUSIC!" The Jackal yells annoyed.

(Music cue the Warthog song 0:00-1:00) And like that, the Warthog rocking the polka music, launched in the air, Simmons on the gunner, was mowing down everything in sight, "Yeah suck it Covenant!" Simmons laughed hysterically, they were killing everything, until they saved the rest soldiers.

30 minutes later.

"Well guess we're done here!" Sarge shouts in victory, "Wait before you celebrate, we've got another mission, we need to save Keyes, who is aboard the Covenants ship The Truth and Reconciliation." Cortana states to the group. "Ok, guess we have another mission!" Simmons shouts in glee. (Music cue Blood Gulch Blues 0:00-0:16)

To Be Continue!


	3. The Truth and Retreat Part 1

Grif: Combat Evolved

Writers Note: Ok this is an important detail, from now on I will be telling the story from Grif (or someone else's) perspective, just thought I'd give a heads up, also this is a very short chapter, hope you enjoy!

Chapter Three: The Truth and Retreat Part 1

"Lopez, land the Pelican here!" Sarge shouted at the back of the ship, "Vale! Tonto del culo!" Lopez replies, god this bickering happens everyday, hey do they have any beer on this ship, maybe they do I mean this is the war after all, "Hey Lopez are we near the ground yet?" Simmons asks Lopez for the status of there ship, "Si." Lopez just fires back, I just have to say why we programmed him to only speak Spanish.

"Si. Borayra." Lopez spouts out in that same damn monotone voice, he then opens the hatch for us to get out, "Ah fuck yeah, a sniper rifle!" Tucker laughs like an idiot, "Will you shut up!" I yell at the dumbass, "Ok men, we need to move down this hole, fast and smoothly!" Sarge orders, "Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow!" Tucker does that stupid sex joke, again.

"Shut up Tucker!" An angry Church shouts at him, jesus what a start to a mission, we then all walk in a group in the cold, dark, very dark forest, to go aboard that big purple dildo-looking thing in the sky.

To Be Continued!


End file.
